


Why deny ourselves the pleasure for which we are already accused?

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But it's actually cousin incest, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon is of the Kingsguard, Sansa is Queen, Sansa is married to Aegon, Still channeling Cesare and Lucrezia, but they don't know about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: He felt dirty and sinful as he whispered the words but he did not cared, not with her warm body below him and her plump ripe lips against his. The gods be dammed, she was the only Goddess he wanted to worship and if this was to be the last night he had with her he was to take everything that he had denied himself during so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-watching The Borgias season three and I couldn't help but keep picturing Jon and Sansa as I watched, I am a sucker for using Cesare and Lucrezia as my inspiration for Jonsa so I'm sorry if you're already sick of me, I promise I'll stop soon. This is a one shot and has no relationship at all with The Unholy family series, it's just me working on my obssesion. Hope you enjoy!

The deaf sound of her light feet against the cold marble of the floor was the only thing that could be heard in that lonely summer night. Her husband was locked away with his advisors and was going to be until early morning so she decided to go and find warmness with the only person who knew how to give it to her.

With quiet measured movements she opened the heavy oak door of his chambers and with a mischievous smile locked it behind her. He was lying on his back, chest bare and sheet barely covering him below the waist; his face was peaceful and a rebellious curl fell across his forehead as he breathed in and out.

Her brother was a handsome man, Sansa knew this.  She had realized it since the moment she was old enough to pay attention to those things, Robb was handsome too but she never appreciate his beauty in the way she did Jon’s.

With barely contained giggles Sansa walked towards his bed and tried to slip underneath his sheets as quietly as she could but a hand gripping her wrist let her know she hadn’t been as sneaky as she had hoped.

“What are you doing here dear sister?” His eyes were open but his voice was groggy, traces of sleep still visible on his face and she smiled at the sight.

“I wanted to say goodbye” She answered before snuggling into him, his arms going around her frame instantly. Her thin shift did nothing to contain the curves of her body as she felt a rush of shameful pleasure as his warm naked body pressed into hers.

“Did you make sure no one followed you?” There was concern on his voice and she almost wanted to roll her eyes at it, Jon always cared too much about what other people thought, she guessed that been raised a bastard might had something to do with it.

“Of course I did Jon”

She wasn’t able to hide the annoyance on her voice and heard him chuckle at it “I just don’t want them to get the wrong idea my love”

Her blue eyes glinted in the darkness as she moved her face inches closer to his “And what idea would that be, brother?”

Growing up Sansa and Jon weren’t exactly close; she always thrived to be a perfect lady like her mother and since the older woman despised Jon Snow for being the only shameful mistake of her husband Sansa had learned to despise him as well. She would worship her older brother Robb while only looking above her shoulder at Jon but that changed the day of her eleventh nameday when she had fallen into the freezing waters of a lake in Winterfell and had been Jon Snow who rescued her.

Since that moment he became her knight, her prince and savior.

And three years afterwards she was betrothed to Prince Aegon Targaryen, she knew it was a political match to smooth things out between her father and the King because of conflict that had aroused long before she was born. And she was happy, ecstatic since the moment her father announced it for it meant she would get to be Queen someday, she would get to wear beautiful dresses and go to tourneys and do everything she ever dreamed about; of course that was until she realized once in south her parents wouldn’t be with her, neither her siblings or Jon Snow.

She had cried then, locked herself in her room and yelled and screamed until her throat was raw. She had refused to go anywhere without Jon Snow. Sansa didn’t know how but King Rhaegar had agreed to allow the bastard boy to go south with them and even granted him a post in the Kingsguard much to his queen’s dismay.

And now here they were six years later, murmuring about the dark things people at court whispered about them.

“You know what Sansa” His voice was a warning and a shiver ran down her spine at hearing it.

“I don’t see anything wrong with you and me brother, do you?” Her slender hand rose to his chest and caressed the taut skin there. His eyes half closed as she gripped his waist and pulled herself closer into his body if that was even possible “We are family, we show our love” Her breath caressed the skin of his neck as her leg moved dangerously between his “Were is the scandal in that?”

There was no denying that Jon and Sansa could sometimes be uncomfortably affectionate towards each other, which was why people liked to whisper haughty things about them but never before they had allowed things to go that far between them, for they were family and nothing more.

Jon chuckled as he let his hand wander towards her hip “You know where the scandal is”

Sansa sighed as her knee made contact with his manhood, Jon hissed and she pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat “He means to take you away from me”

Uttering every bit of self-control Jon possessed he took her by the hips and pulled her away from him almost smiling at the pout on her lips “I am of the Kingsguard my love, I must fight for my King”

And upraising had arose on Pyke; Euron Greyjoy was causing havoc after rebelling against the crown so Aegon had decreed the best of his men were to sail there in the morrow, it was a risky mission Sansa knew this, and knew it was because of this that her husband had determinate Jon itself was to lead it since in more than one occasion he had spoken to her about the peculiar relationship she shared with her brother and how improper could sometimes be.

“He wants you to die there” She muttered with barely contained rage, Sansa cared for her husband but would never forgive him if her brother were to perish because of him.

“He does not”

Sansa seemed to ignore his words as she moved towards him once again “But you won’t die there won’t you Jon?” Her blue and innocent looking blue eyes stared up at him, her hands tracing patterns on the skin of his torso as her leg once again went to work between his.

“My love, I think you must leave”

“Why?” She asked breathlessly as her lips skimmed thought the skin on his neck, Jon was now languid in her arms, his body giving up completely to the closeness of hers.

“We mustn’t” His words lacked conviction and he knew she could tell.

“Why not?” She asked once again “I love you and you love me. Who could love me better than you? My own blood” Her hand lowered below the sheet until she was cupping his manhood. Jon groaned as he dropped his head into her shoulder  “They talk about it already dear brother, they whisper naughty things about us” Jon bit on her shoulder as she stroked his aching cock over and over “Why deny ourselves the pleasure for which we are already accused?”

With that the sound of her words still hanging in the air Jon rolled her below him and attacked her mouth passionately as he opened her legs with his own. Sansa moaned into his mouth as she felt the heaviness of his cock between her legs and trembled with the touch of his hands tearing the shift out of her body.

“I’ve longed for this sweet Sansa” He whispered against her mouth as he touched the exposed flesh between her legs with his fingers “How long I’ve waited for this”

He felt dirty and sinful as he whispered the words but he did not cared, not with her warm body below him and her plump ripe lips against his. The gods be dammed, she was the only Goddess he wanted to worship and if this was to be the last night he had with her he was to take everything from her.

Her nails dug into the soft skin of his buttocks when he slid inside her, head thrown back as his lips found its way towards her breast. Tongue swirling around her hardened nipples as she urged him inside her “Jon, oh Jon” His name was a prayer on her mouth as she felt her toes curling in response to the overwhelming passion her brother was showing her.

She knew a part of her should feel ashamed of what they were doing but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. What she felt for Jon was something beyond passion or sexual desire, for him she felt the most pure love she had ever known and knew that there would never be another man for whom she could feel the same way.

They moved together in sync, their damp skin rubbing against each other as the room was filled with the sound of their skin meeting. His name fell from her lips over and over and when they reached their peak she bit hard into his shoulder to avoid being heard by the whole castle. His own grunts were muffled against the skin of her neck as he let go of everything inside her.

Minutes later, tangled in each other’s arms as the sweat cooled on their skin Sansa whispered into the darkened night “You will return to me Jon Snow” He had chuckled as he played with a lock of her red hair.

“Will I my love?”

She nodded “I am your Queen and I command you to”

“As you wish your grace”

He felt her smiling against his chest and drifting to sleep with the love of his life lying on his arms and the uncertainty of tomorrow lurking above them.

 


	2. In name but nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this are going to be little snippets once more featuring Jon and Sansa using The Borgias as inspiration. No, it doesn't have any relationship wiht my previous series and these will not follow a chronological order. Furthermore I have no idea how many or how frecuent this will be, I'm just listening to my muse.

"Cesare Borgia and Lucrezia, we shall be remembered. Be faithful only to me not to him, the unholy father who prays to a nameless god. You shall have the world, not the hereafter. And your name eternal."

  
"I shall be duchess of Ferrarra, it's enough for me."

 

"In name but nothing more."  


"In name and nothing more.”

.

.

Fourteen year old Sansa Stark sat on the grass by the river; the skirt of her beautiful dark blue wool dress was extended against the green land as she stared up and smiled widely at her brother. Jon was currently swigging his sword from side to side; his curls were matted with sweat and they stuck to his forehead as he moved around.

“You don’t need to train so hard brother” Her voice was soft, melodic and made everything inside him quiver with tenderness.

He stopped briefly; chest heaving with fatigue and stared at her with warm dark eyes “If I want to defeat Robb, I do” Sansa threw her head back and laughed freely for she found the affair to completely amusing.

Three days ago they had been playing around when Jon and Robb had decided to face each other on a duel, Robb had asked Sansa for her favor and she had smiled at him while fastening one of the ribbons from her hair around his hand and proceeded to kiss his cheek softly. Robb had defeated Jon and the dark haired man seemed unable to let it go so he had challenged Robb to another duel and this time he had asked for Sansa’s favor.

Sansa found everything about it so entertaining but that was because she couldn’t understand the dark unwelcomed feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her affection and admiration towards Robb. It was no secret that the red haired girl worshiped her older brother but ever since Jon pulled her out of that river three years ago all of her smiles and adorations had been for him and him alone. He wanted that back, wanted to be the most important person in her life.

“But sure you can spare a moment to come and sit with me” She said softly while she dug her pretty bare feet into the grass “I must ask you something”

“What is it, my love?” He asked as he swung his sword around, never taking his eyes off the blade.

“When will I be wedded?”

Jon chuckled “Never If I can stop it”

Sansa laughed at his answer “But sure is good to be wedded. Isn’t?”

Jon stopped his movements and turned around to look at her; her expression was calm enough but he could detect the hint of fear hidden in her blue eyes “Where is this coming from?”

She looked down and started playing with the seams of her dress “I heard mother and father talking”

Jon sighed and his eyes went sad as he moved towards his little sister “You know then?” Her eyes welled in tears and he dropped himself in the grass next to her and caressed her cheek softly “Why are you sad, my love?”

“Because I heard mother saying you could never go with me, neither can Robb or Arya” Her lower lip quivered and he leaned towards her to place a gentle kiss onto her lips.

“You mustn’t worry by that, my love” His lips widened into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “You are to be Queen, you are to wed a Dragon Prince. The silver haired handsome man everyone talks about” He chuckled trying to ease the tension on her shoulders but she was having none of it.

With tears streaming down her face she threw herself at his body and clung to him “Promise me you’ll come with me Jon” Her words caressed his skin as her hands fisted his shirt on the back “I can’t go there without you”

“You’ll be all right Sansa” He stroked her back up and down gently as she moved to sit on his lap. “You’ll like it there” He rocked her body as if she was a child “You were born for summer days my love”

She pulled away enough to look at his face, he felt his heart squeezing at the sight of her red rimmed eyes “I will speak with father; I will speak with the King. I will tell them I won’t go anywhere if you’re not with me” She dropped her lips to his once more and kissed him fiercely, a kiss that was too innocent to be a lover’s kiss but too intimate to be a fraternal one “You believe I can make it work?” She murmured against his lips.

His arms tightened around her frame as he dropped his forehead to rest against hers “I believe you can make anything” He nuzzled his nose against hers and she giggled at the action.

“I can even make you beat Robb” Her hands went to work on the clasp of the locket she always carried around, she unfastened the object and placed it on Jon’s neck “Now you’ll have my luck accompanying you”

He cupped her face between his calloused hands “My lady’s luck” He pecked her lips before moving to rest on his back with her curled on top of him, her head resting on his chest and hearing the steady rhythm of his heart “Yours” She whispered “Always yours”

Four moons afterwards Sansa weeded the Dragon Prince.

Jon was standing beside her as it happened.


End file.
